La Danza del Dragón y el Lobo Blanco
by Matteens
Summary: Porque "La noche es oscura y llena de terrores", pero ambos príncipes prometidos la enfrentarán juntos ante todas las adversidades y obstáculos. [¡Alerta de Spoilers!] [Capítulo III: Revelación y Decisiones.] [09/09/2017] [JonxDaenerys]
1. Capítulo I: Mi Reina

_**Esta historia está inspirada en "A Song Of Ice & Fire" de George R.R. Martin y en la Serie "Game of Thrones" de HBO. Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de dicho canal televisivo.**_

* * *

 _ **Game Of Thrones: La Danza del Dragón y el Lobo Blanco.**_

 _ **Capítulo I: Mi Reina.**_

Esta historia comienza a raíz del rescate del grupo que se había marchado al otro lado del Muro por parte de la Reina de los Dragones, Daenerys Targaryen, quien en su acto heroico perdió a uno de sus hijos, el dragón Viserion, en manos del Rey de la Noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Daenerys.**_

 _Aún me encontraba anonada, pensando en la parte más alta del Muro, observando el paisaje helado del otro lado… Finalmente Jon Snow tenía razón. El enemigo en el Norte es real y muy peligroso. Posee un ejército espeluznante y un poder desconocido. Los recuerdos no paraban de martirizar mi mente… El recuerdo de Viserion cayendo desde el cielo, rugiendo del dolor causado por la lanza del Rey de la Noche… Muriendo frente a los ojos de su madre. Fue algo que nunca imagine que viviría. Nunca pensé que algo sería capaz de derrotar a cualquiera de mis tres hijos. Por más que quiera no puedo esconder mas mis lagrimas… No quiero que nadie me vea en este estado, ni siquiera Ser Jorah y mucho menos Ser Davos… Tyrion me lo había advertido, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ellos fueron a sacrificarse por el bien de Poniente, no podía abandonarlos a su suerte, hubiese sido una Reina cobarde que se queda quieta mientras las personas que estima se sacrifican, y esa no soy yo. Sabía que Jon Snow había cruzado el Muro anteriormente, pero esta vez era distinto, había ido con un grupo muy chico… Hubiese sido un milagro que lograran regresar solos. Jon Snow… Mi cuerpo se estremece al recordar cómo le hacía frente ferozmente a cada ser que se interponía en su paso y su semblante al ver caer a Viserion, obligándome con su mirada a partir sin él. Dejándolo a merced del ejercito de los muertos… No podía negarlo más, ese hombre había tocado una fibra en mi interior que creí que se había perdido con la marcha de Khal Drogo. Su determinación y su lealtad hacía su gente me habían llamado mucho la atención. Aún estaba intrigada por lo que Ser Davos había comentado el día en que se atrevió a no inclinarse ante mi cuando nos conocimos, el haber recibido un puñal en su corazón por su gente sonaba a algo poético e imposible, pero viniendo de él sabía que podría ser cierto... Al parecer estoy destinada a alejarme de los hombres que generan en mi este tipo de sentimientos, primero fue mi Sol y Estrellas y ahora Jon Snow, el Lobo Blanco que se había sacrificado por mi seguridad y la de los demás._

\- **Mi reina, debemos partir hacia Dragonstone** – _Comentó suavemente Ser Jorah cuando finalmente logró encontrarme, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro mientras yo limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado._

\- **Solo unos minutos más…** \- _Susurré, sin dejar de observar hacía el otro lado del Muro, en donde se encontraba mi enemigo, el ser que me había arrebatado a uno de mis hijos y a un hombre audaz quien había comenzado a despertar sentimientos dentro de mí, aquel enemigo que pronto conocería la furia del Dragón._

\- **Khalessi, no tenemos más tiempo, la flota ya esta lista** – _Insistió mi incondicional amigo, cuando de repente comenzamos a escuchar un sonido proveniente de las puertas del Muro que anunciaban la llegada de alguien._

 _Con desesperación dirigí mi vista hacía el camino que separaba las puertas con el Bosque y allí divise como un caballo se dirigía a toda velocidad con lo que parecía ser un hombre. Al ver aquello, me dirigí a toda velocidad hacía la entrada, esperanzada y aterrorizada con lo que podría llegar a encontrar._

 _Una vez ya frente a la puerta, me encontré con los rostros ansiosos y preocupados de Ser Davos Seaworth, Gendry, Tormund Giantsbane, Berric Dondarrion y Sandor Clegane al ver entrar a aquel caballo, cargando el cuerpo herido de Jon Snow._

 _Ser Davos corrió rápidamente a tomar su cuerpo para comprobar su estado y ya una vez que todos creíamos que ya no era más que un cadáver, comenzó a gritar._

 _-_ **¡Vive! ¡Ayúdenme ahora a cargar su cuerpo para llevarlo a un lugar en donde podamos tratarlo!** _– Exclamó, logrando que Gendry, Tormund y el Perro se acerquen para cargar a Jon Snow._

 _-_ **¡Llévenlo a mis aposentos en el barco para que lo atiendan ahora mismo!** _– Ordené, aún preocupada por el estado de salud de aquel Stark, ganándome la mirada de todos y su asentimiento._

 _Luego de aquello, lograron acostar a Jon Snow sobre mi amplia cama. Gendry y Ser Davos comenzaron a desvestirlo ya que su ropa se encontraba totalmente mojada provocando aún más frio en su cuerpo. Una vez que quitaron sus vestimentas pude observar el torso de Jon y comprobé que lo que había dicho aquella vez Ser Davos era cierto, tenía una gran herida provocada por un puñal en su pecho, en la zona de su corazón al igual que muchas otras alrededor de su abdomen. Davos y Tormund se ocuparon de templarlo nuevamente colocándole trapos con agua caliente sobre su frente y tapándolo con varias pieles para recobrar el calor en su cuerpo y salir de aquel estado hipotérmico._

 _-_ **¿¡No hay algún maestre en este lugar!?** _– Pregunté aún sin quitar mi semblante de preocupación._

 _-_ **Lamento decirle que no Alteza, pero no se preocupe, Jon ha salido de situaciones peores que esta y gracias a mi estancia en el Lecho de Pulgas se un poco acerca de** **curaciones** _– Me contestó Ser Davos sonriéndome, pude notar que aún se encontraba algo preocupado al igual que yo, pero al mismo tiempo un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos salía a flote._

 _-_ **Este anciano tiene razón, yo también he atendido casos como estos con los Hombres Libres, después de todo llevábamos viviendo toda nuestra vida de aquel lado del Muro…** _\- Agregó el hombre de la barba roja, mientras terminaba de colocar las pieles a Jon –_ **Este maldito… Tiene más vidas que un puto lobo. Sin dudas le gusta ser un grano en el culo para nosotros** _– Comentó dirigiéndose a Davos mientras se reía._

 _-_ **No deberías manejar ese vocabulario frente a ella, Tormund** _– Recriminó Ser Davos con una sonrisa._

 _-_ **Veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que Jon Snow había recibido un puñal en el corazón Ser Davos… ¿Podrías terminar de contarme esa historia?** _– Pregunté con un notorio interés en su respuesta ante la atenta mirada de él y del pelirrojo._

 _-_ **Mi lady, como seguramente debe saber, Jon Snow fue el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche** _– Respondió, por lo que yo asentí, ya que sabía acerca de aquello gracias a Tyrion –_ **Él era de los pocos que había visto al Ejercito de los Muertos, por lo que como Lord Comandante decidió dejar pasar al Pueblo de los Hombres Libres a este lado del Muro** _– Agregó, cuando Tormund se sumó a su relato._

 _-_ **La Guardia de la Noche se dedicó a cazarnos durante siglos, al igual que nosotros nos habíamos dedicado por todo ese tiempo a matar cuervos. Pero Jon sabía que teníamos aquel enemigo en común, y sin cooperar no tendríamos opción frente a los Muertos. Por ello decidió viajar a Casa Austera, del otro lado del Muro en donde llevamos a cabo una reunión con los jefes de todos los clanes de los Hombres Libres, allí después de una larga discusión decidimos unirnos e ir hacia el Muro, en donde Jon nos daría el paso a Poniente. Antes de partir nos atacó el Rey de la Noche junto a su ejército. Fue una masacre de la cual escapamos por muy poco. Luego Jon nos dio el paso, la mayoría de los miembros de la Guardia lo consideraron un traidor y por ello un grupo de esos hijos de puta lo emboscaron en una noche y lo traicionaron, asesinándolo a sangre fría. Jon dio su vida no solo por nuestra alianza, sino por las familias de los Hombres Libres y los niños, que sabía que morirían del otro lado del Muro… Este imbécil se sacrificó por nosotros. Hizo lo que ningún cuervo antes que él había hecho, logró que los Hombres Libres lo respetaran y confíen en el, término con nuestras diferencias y nos trató como iguales, no como Salvajes. Ese es Jon Snow, el Rey en el Norte y Libertador del Muro** _– Concluyó Tormund con su relato mientras observaba orgulloso el rostro de Jon._

 _-_ **Por lo que sé, creo que él tiene varias similitudes con usted, Su Alteza. El salvó de una muerte segura a los Hombres Libres, los libero de las grandes paredes del Muro, al igual que usted liberó a todos los esclavos y a los Inmaculados de sus cadenas…** _\- Comentó Davos, provocándome una sonrisa, mientras observaba el semblante tranquilo de aquel Stark._

 _-_ _ **Jon Snow…**_ _\- Susurré para mí misma, mientras no deje de observarlo hasta que Gendry habló._

\- **Ser Davos, Tormund… El Perro partirá ahora hacía King's Landing con el muerto, mientras que Beric Dondarrion desea quedarse aquí con Jon… Sostiene que es su deber proteger y luchar al lado del elegido del Dios de la Luz o algo así…** _– Comentó, provocando que Davos y Tormund se marcharan junto al joven para hablar con Sandor Clegane, dejándome a solas con Jon._

 _Estando sola en aquella habitación con Jon aún inconsciente, me senté en el borde de la cama en donde él se encontraba descansando y comencé a observar el mar desde la pequeña escotilla que había en aquel camarote, sumergiéndome nuevamente en mis pensamientos. El llanto de Viserion aún retumbaba en mi mente… No pude evitar volver a derramar mis lagrimas al recordar dicha escena, sabía que no podría superar la muerte de uno de mis hijos, no hasta eliminar a aquel ser, causante de todo mi dolor. Observé a Jon descansar. Aún dormido su rostro me provocaba calidez, a decir verdad nunca creí que alguien volvería a provocarme esta sensación. Recordé nuevamente su semblante al ver la caída de Viserion y como el Rey de la Noche comenzó a dirigirse peligrosamente con su lanza hacía mi, Drogón y los demás. Ver su decisión para sacrificarse por nosotros en ese momento me volcó el corazón, sin duda allí creí que lo perdería a él también… Tomé firmemente su mano y seguí perdida en mi mente por un largo rato, hasta que sentí como su mano acariciaba suavemente la mía, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara notoriamente._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jon.**_

 _Siento en mi cuerpo una gran pesadez… ¿Acaso estoy muerto otra vez? Casi no recuerdo que fue lo que ocurrió. La última imagen que se me viene a la mente es la del Rey de la Noche asesinando a Viserion e intentando asesinar a Daenerys junto a los demás… Recuerdo que yo decidí quedarme para darles tiempo para escapar y luego un grupo de muertos provocaron que me caiga en el agua congelada… Después logré salir de allí y mi tío Benjen, del cual creía muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, me salvo, colocándome encima de su caballo para después enfrentar el solo al ejercito de la noche, sacrificándose dándome tiempo para escapar._

 _Luego quede inconsciente… ¿En dónde estoy ahora? Aún no puedo abrir completamente mis ojos. Estoy acostado en una cama bastante cómoda, ya casi no siento frio y siento una presión en mi mano derecha… Una vez que recupere mi visión por completo, no me quedo más que sonreír y corresponder suavemente a la presión que sentía en mi mano. Allí estaba ella, dirigiendo toda su atención hacía una de las ventanas del lugar, seguramente sumida por completo en sus pensamientos. Esa mujer… Sin dudas en poco tiempo se convirtió en alguien muy importante para mí, si no fuera por ella en este momento estaría luchando la Gran Guerra del lado equivocado, yo al igual que Beric, Tormund, Jorah y el Perro le debemos nuestras vidas... No podía negar que ella causaba en mí una extraña sensación, eso que solo conocí en aquellos pocos días con Ygritte. Su valentía al igual que su gran corazón y sentido de justicia eran cosas que no me resultaban ajenas, eso sin contar que sin duda es la mujer más bella que he conocido, debía admitirlo, me había atrapado con sus garras de dragón y yo ya no quería escaparme._

 _Cuando se percató de mi mirada, me observó fijamente, regalándome una pequeña sonrisa. Allí fue cuando pude notar sus ojos algo hinchados, con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, por lo que cambié mi semblante y solo pude decir dos palabras._

 _-_ **Lo siento… Lo siento mucho** _– Susurré sin dejar de observarla a los ojos, recordando la muerte de uno de sus dragones, a lo que ella negó con su rostro, para luego mirar hacía abajo mientras parecía hacer fuerza para no romper en llanto nuevamente, por lo que tomé su mano un poco más firme, demostrándole mi apoyo –_ **Quisiera cambiarlo todo… Fui un imbécil al ir a aquel lugar…** _\- Comenté, bajando un poco mi mirada._

 _-_ **Yo no** _– Me contestó firmemente, captando mi atención –_ **Si no hubiésemos ido, no lo hubiera visto por mi misma… Hay que verlo para creer** _– Agregó, mientras tomaba mi mano fuertemente –_ **Ahora lo sé… Los dragones son mis hijos y esto no quedará así. Vamos a destruir al Rey de la Noche y su ejército, y lo haremos juntos Jon. Tienes mi palabra** _– Comentó con una gran determinación, ganando mi asentimiento._

 _-_ **Gracias, Danny** _– Atiné a contestar, causando una suave risa en ella, que fue como música para mis oídos._

 _-_ **¿Danny? Hace mucho tiempo que no me llaman así… Si no me equivoco mi hermano ha sido el último y el no era la compañía que deseaba…** _\- Respondió, observándome con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mano, causando que me ponga un poco nervioso pero pude esforzarme para que no sea evidente._

 _-_ **Esta bien, no te llamaré Danny…** _\- Susurré, clavando mi mirada en la suya -_ **¿Qué te parece "** _ **Mi reina**_ **"?** _– Pregunté de repente, dejándola sin palabras, provocándole una gran sorpresa –_ **Me encantaría inclinarme ahora, pero ya has visto mi estado…** _\- Agregué con una sonrisa._

 _-_ **¿Pero qué pasará con toda la gente del Norte que te apoya?** _– Preguntó, aún asombrada._

 _-_ **Ellos te verán cómo eres y sabrán valorarte y te apreciaran, al igual que yo Daenerys** _– Contesté, sin dejar de observarla -_ **Arriesgaste tu vida y tu seguridad para rescatarnos de una muerte segura en el lugar más peligroso que existe. Eres una mujer con mucha compasión y un gran sentido de justicia, además de valiente y de un gran corazón por sobre todas las cosas… Ahora lo veo claro, no podría no inclinarme ante ti, ya que es evidente que los Siete Reinos encontraran la paz que buscamos durante tanto tiempo bajo tu reinado. Déjame servirte y ayudarte a lograr lo mejor para Poniente, mi reina** _– Concluí, manteniendo mi mirada sobre sus ojos, hasta que de repente la noté emocionada y se lanzo hacía mi, abrazándome ante mi sorpresa._

 _-_ **Espero merecerlo y ser digna de todas tus palabras, Jon** _– Susurró, provocando mi sonrisa para luego corresponder su abrazo._

 _-_ **Lo mereces, eso tenlo por seguro** _– Respondí aún sonriendo, observándola fijamente a sus ojos._

 _-_ **Estaré orgullosa de tenerte a mi lado, Jon Snow** _– Agregó, respondiendo a mi mirada –_ **Tú también eres un hombre muy valiente y de gran corazón. Te sacrificaste por mi y los demás para que pudiéramos escapar del Rey de la Noche, al igual que te sacrificaste para salvar a las personas del Pueblo Libre, dándoles paso a este lado del Muro cuando eras Lord Comandante, recibiendo luego un puñal en tu corazón…** _\- Comentó, provocando mi sorpresa y al percatarse de ello, ella solo sonrío_ _ **–**_ **Ser Davos y Tormund me contaron todo lo que sucedió luego de que yo preguntara al verte esa gran cicatriz en tu pecho** _– Agregó, tocando suavemente mi cicatriz, sin dejar de observarme._

 _-_ **Solo hice lo que creía correcto…** _\- Contesté, ganando su sonrisa y aumentando mi nerviosismo –_ **Y por lo otro, nunca me hubiese perdonado si te pasaba algo Daenerys… Yo… Sin duda confío en que tú eres la respuesta que está buscando todo Poniente ante las injusticias y la tiranía de Cersei Lannister. Por más de que en un principio admito que estuve muy a la defensiva contigo en Dragonstone, me llevo poco tiempo en apreciar tu valía… Y lo último que sucedió reafirma lo que estoy sintiendo e incluso lo incrementa. Eres muy importante para mi Daenerys** _– Sentencié, provocando nuevamente una mueca de asombro en ella ante mi declaración._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Daenerys.**_

 _Sin duda no podía negar que Jon me había sorprendido con sus últimas palabras. Al escucharlo mi corazón comenzó a bombear cada vez con más fuerza. Lo miré fijamente a sus ojos, con los que me mostraba una gran determinación, esos ojos que me hacían perder en la inmensidad de su ser… Rápidamente los dichos de Tyrion acerca de que Jon se había enamorado de mi se hicieron presentes en mi mente, al igual del recuerdo de cómo yo había ignorado dichas palabras de mi Mano, para que no se percatara de que a mí me estaba ocurriendo lo mismo._

 _Debido al nerviosismo y a tantos sentimientos pasando por mi mente y corazón, solo atiné a sonreírle y acariciarle una mejilla dulcemente, antes de responder a su declaración._

 _-_ **Sabes… Por mucho tiempo, después de perder a mi esposo en mis brazos, creí que nunca más alguien me provocaría sentimiento alguno, más allá de mis hijos…** _\- Susurré sin dejar de mantener su mirada, mientras las imágenes de Drogo, Drogón, Rhaegal y Viserion acechaban mi mente –_ **Durante muchos años me dedique exclusivamente a reclamar lo que me corresponde por derecho y a crecer como mujer y gobernante. He ignorado los sentimientos de hombres que me declararon su amor por ese mismo motivo, creí que nunca me volvería a enamorar de nadie** _– Agregué, pensando en Daario Naharis y en el mismo Ser Jorah, mientras Jon me observaba expectante –_ **Y he de admitir que la primera vez que te vi no me causaste una gran impresión… A decir verdad, pensé que solo eras un joven con aires de grandeza que jugaba a ser Rey…** _\- Comenté, provocando que se me escape una pequeña risa, al igual que a Jon –_ **Pero ese pensamiento en mí cambio demasiado rápido… Cuando te negaste a hincar tu rodilla hacía mí por lealtad a tu gente… Ver tu determinación y tu valentía para hacerle frente a algo que va mas allá del entendimiento humano… O Ver como no te quejabas por la posibilidad de sacrificarte por tu gente e incluso ser testigo de cómo te sacrificaste por mi y por los demás para salvarnos, sumado a la historia de la cicatriz en tu corazón contada por Ser Davos y Tormund…** _\- Susurré, acercándome cada vez más a su rostro –_ **No puedo negar que todo aquello despertó algo en mi que creí haber olvidado… Admiro como lograste enfrentarte a todas las adversidades en tu vida sin chistar y como con valentía y determinación conseguiste superar cada obstáculo que se te puso en frente… Te admiro y en poco tiempo te convertiste en una de las personas, sino la más importante para mi Jon Snow** _– Concluí, tomando su rostro con ambas manos para terminar con las distancias que nos separaban y así unir nuestros labios en un suave beso, cerrando mis ojos para experimentar todas las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo, sintiendo sus ásperos labios contra los míos y sus duras manos abrazando mi cintura._

 _Luego de unos minutos disfrutando ambos del sabor del otro, nos separamos para recobrar nuestra respiración sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, por lo que no pude evitar regalarle una suave sonrisa mientras él acariciaba una de mis mejillas y me observaba con un gran cariño en su mirada._

 _-_ **Daenerys, yo…** _\- Susurró, antes de ser callado por uno de mis dedos en sus labios, interrumpiéndolo mientras no dejaba de sonreír._

 _-_ **Sabes Jon, debo admitir que se te da muy bien el ser Rey… Sería una lástima que eches a perder esa virtud siendo solo mi Guardián del Norte…** _\- Comenté, sorprendiéndolo totalmente –_ **Además, no creo que tu gente confíe en mí y me acepte tan fácilmente y tiempo es lo que no nos sobra…** _\- Agregué, sin dejar de observarlo, mientras tomé su mano que se encontraba acariciando mi mejilla y la acaricié suavemente –_ **Tyrion me dijo algo cuando aún me encontraba en Meeren y creo que tiene mucha razón,** _ **"El mejor modo de hacer alianzas es… Con el Matrimonio"**_ **… ¿Qué te parece? –** _Pregunté, aún sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que él lo hizo también._

 _-_ **Claro que quiero,** _ **Mi Reina**_ **…** _\- Contestó, para luego tomarme por mi cintura y atraerme hacía él para atrapar mis labios nuevamente con los suyos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno, hasta acá llegamos por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo acerca de Game of Thrones. No podía no escribir algo luego del último capítulo! Intentaré continuarlo lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada ya que estoy bastante complicado con los estudios y el trabajo. Espero sus reviews, cualquier tipo de crítica es totalmente bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer, les mando un gran saludo y hasta la próxima!_**


	2. Capítulo II: El Origen

_**Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo luego de fallecer con el último capítulo de la 7ma temporada... Ahora solo nos queda esperar para ver como seguirá nuestra serie favorita... Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo II: El Origen._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Jon Snow._**

 _Después de aquella declaración, la Madre de Dragones se tumbó en la cama a mi lado, para poder descansar luego de un día repleto de emociones. Sin dudas aún estaba dolida por la muerte de Viserion, lo notaba en sus ojos… Veía en su mirada el mismo semblante que presencié en la madre de mis hermanos al momento en que Bran quedó lisiado y seguía sin despertar. Al poco tiempo de relajarse, cayó rendida al sueño, durmiéndose profundamente a mi lado. A pesar de que mis heridas aún no sanaban del todo y sentía mi cuerpo aún entumecido debido al frio que había sufrido en las aguas de aquel lago congelado más allá del Muro, me moví para poder observarla detalladamente. Sabía que era muy afortunado en este momento, ella era la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida. Más allá de lo que había sentido hacía Ygritte, con ella era diferente. Daenerys emanaba un aire solemne, además de su belleza ella me hipnotizó con su carácter duro y valentía, al mismo tiempo en que contaba con un corazón muy grande, tan grande como para terminar con la esclavitud histórica más allá del continente. Sonreí para mí mismo y no pude evitar acariciar suavemente su mejilla para no despertarla…_

 _Muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo han pasado en mi vida… De ser un bastardo de la Guardia de la Noche, cuya familia creía totalmente extinta, a ser el Rey del Norte, asentarme nuevamente en Winterfell, descubrir que mis hermanos Bran, Sansa y Arya seguían con vida y ahora ser el prometido de Daenerys Targaryen, la Madre de Dragones, Rompedora de Cadenas y la Legítima Heredera de los Siete Reinos… Aún no me acostumbro a que se dirijan hacía mi como un Rey y no como un simple bastardo como en el pasado… Aún no me acostumbro a que todo esté a mi favor, cuando antes era todo lo contrario…_

 _Aunque no refunfuñaba por mi pasado, después de todo, aquellos momentos duros fueron los que me hicieron fuerte en el presente y me aportaron la fortaleza para cuidar lo más importante para mí… Mi familia… Observé nuevamente con detenimiento a Mi Reina y me percaté de su sonrisa en sus sueños por lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Me sentí afortunado de poder conocer esa faceta de ella, ya que ante todo el mundo se muestra con toda su fortaleza, mientras que en este momento, a mi lado, parecía estar totalmente relajada como una mujer normal que no carga con la responsabilidad de todo Poniente en sus hombros y eso me maravillaba. Ahora ella también es parte de mi familia y no permitiría que nada le pase. Ni Cersei Lannister ni el mismísimo Rey de la Noche le harán daño a ella nuevamente, no sin antes pasar por encima de su cadáver, esa fue la promesa que me hice a mi mismo mientras la observaba dormir, antes de contagiarme y caer rendido nuevamente a su lado._

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Daenerys Targaryen._**

 _De a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, había perdido la noción del tiempo después de todo no descansaba desde mi partida de Dragonstone y el día anterior había sido un día marcado de emociones, con la partida de Viserion y mi compromiso con Jon… No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al recordar la confesión de Jon y al percatarme de mi posición en este momento. Me di cuenta que estaba recostada sobre su pecho, levanté mi mirada y noté como me observaba, al percatarse de mi atención, solo atinó a sonreírme provocando nuevamente mi sonrojo en mis mejillas._

 _-_ **Al fin despertaste…** _\- Susurró, acariciando mis cabellos._

 _-_ **Hacía tiempo que no descansaba…** _–_ _Contesté, recomponiéndome y sentándome sobre la cama -_ **¿Cómo te encuentras?** _–_ _Pregunté al recordar su estado de salud._

 _-_ **Algo mejor, creo que ya puedo caminar un poco** _. – Respondió sin dejar de sonreír, para luego levantarse de la cama y estirarse de a poco._

 _-_ **Me alegra saber que ya estas mejor** _–_ _Contesté, respondiendo a su sonrisa sin poder dejar de ver toda su figura mientras se vestía –_ **Debemos hablar con los demás para terminar de organizar nuestro arribo a King's Landing** _–_ _Comenté, ganando su atención._

 _-_ **Si me permites, creo que lo mejor sería ir primero a Winterfell –** _Contestó, llamando mi atención –_ **Después de todo hace tiempo que no regreso, además deberíamos comunicarles nuestra unión… Debes ganarte a los vasallos del Norte para después partir con todas nuestras fuerzas hacía King's Landing y así demostrarle a Cersei que no estamos solos** _–_ _Agregó._

 _-_ **No estamos solos, tenemos a los Inmaculados, a los Dothkratis, a Drogon y a Viserion, sin contar a los sobrevivientes de High Garden y a los Dornienses** _… –_ _Respondí, observándolo fijamente._

 _-_ **Es verdad, pero Cersei argumentará a que solo te siguen extranjeros y derrotados… Con las fuerzas norteñas eso será muy distinto, además si algo se llegase a complicar debemos ir con todo, después de todo esto no puede llevarnos más tiempo, debemos concentrarnos en el peligro más allá del Muro…** _\- Respondió con su mirada seria al recordar al Rey de la Noche._

 _-_ **Viéndolo desde ese punto, tienes razón. Iremos a Winterfell y desde allí marcharemos hacía King's Landing…** _\- Respondí, observándolo a sus ojos._

 _-_ **Le diré a Ser Davos que envíe un cuervo a Dragonstone para comunicarle los nuevos acontecimientos a Tyrion y otro a Winterfell… Después de todo, no estamos tan lejos y mis hermanos querrán saber acerca de mi regreso…** _\- Susurró con una sonrisa, para luego besar mis labios y tomarme de mis manos, ayudándome a levantarme de la cama._

 _Al levantarme, arreglé un poco mis ropas y mi cabello para luego salir junto a Jon de aquella habitación. Caminábamos algo lento, ya que él no estaba recuperado del todo y yo quería seguir el ritmo a su lado y así seguimos hasta la zona principal de la embarcación que contaba con una gran mesa, en donde se encontraban sentados Ser Davos, Gendry, Berric Dondarrion y Jorah._

 _Al hacernos presentes allí, todos centraron su atención en nosotros dos. Ser Davos se levantó de su silla e hizo una reverencia, para después tomar la palabra._

 _-_ **¡Mi Rey! Me alegra mucho que ya se haya recuperado** _–_ _Comentó Ser Davos llevando una gran sonrisa de felicidad hacía Jon, la cual me causo algo de gracia._

 _-_ **Gracias por preocuparte Ser Davos** _–_ _Agradeció Jon, devolviéndole la sonrisa –_ **A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, logramos atrapar a uno de los muertos… Ahora debemos planear nuestro arribo a King's Landing** _–_ _Comentó, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí._

 _-_ **Hemos estado debatiendo con Jon y concluimos en que lo mejor es ir primero a Winterfell para lograr el máximo apoyo posible antes de partir hacia King's Landing y así demostrarle toda nuestra fuerza a Cersei Lannister** _–_ _Dije, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes._

 _-_ **Pero Khalessi, eso nos atrasaría varios días…** _\- Comentó Ser Jorah, incomodándome un poco, ya que recordé sus sentimientos hacía mi, por lo que pensé por unos segundos como proseguir con mis palabras._

 _-_ **Lo sabemos** _–_ _Intercedió Jon –_ **Pero también es cierto que si nos mostrándonos lo más fuertes posibles, Cersei se verá obligada a aceptar la tregua. Además de que si no acepta, podremos tomar King's Landing mucho más rápido** _–_ _Agregó, manteniendo su mirada hacía Ser Jorah._

 _-_ **Desde ese punto ambos tienen razón** _–_ _Admitió el Mormont –_ **Así luego podremos concentrarnos solamente en nuestro verdadero enemigo más allá del Muro** _–_ _Susurró, mientras vi como apretaba sus puños, posiblemente recordando nuestra experiencia en aquel lugar._

 _-_ **Iremos lo antes posible, por lo que viajaremos hacía allá con la ayuda de Drogon y Rhaegal** _–_ _Comenté, nombrando a mis dos hijos, con algo de dolor por recordar la ausencia de Viserion –_ **Ser Jorah, Ser Davos y Gendry, ustedes vendrán con nosotros, mientras que Berric, tu ve hacía Dragonstone y de allí acompañarás a la comitiva que marchará hacía King's Landing junto a mi Mano, Tyrion.** _–_ _Ordené, observando firmemente a los nombrados, quienes asintieron rápidamente._

 _-_ **Bien, si eso es todo ahora mismo comenzaré a escribir los mensajes para informar y enviar a los cuervos hacía Winterfell y Dragonstone** _–_ _Comentó Ser Davos, poniéndose de pie, antes de ser interrumpido por mí._

 _-_ **Eso no es todo…** _\- Susurré, llamando la atención de todos mientras miraba a Jon, al tiempo en que el me mostró su sonrisa cubierta de confianza debido a que ya entendía hacía donde quería llegar –_ **A partir de hoy, Jon y yo intentaremos que la alianza entre Targaryen y Stark se extienda el mayor tiempo posible…** _\- Comenté, provocando una sonrisa en Ser Davos –_ **Al llegar a Winterfell, nos uniremos en matrimonio, fortaleciendo los lazos entre nuestros aliados, para juntos hacerle frente a Cersei Lannister y al Rey de la Noche…** _\- Finalicé, mientras Jon tomó una de mis manos entre la suya en señal de apoyo, al mismo tiempo en que no pude evitar observar el rostro cabizbajo de Jorah, sin dudas me debía una charla con aquel que supo acompañarme en cada momento y ser de mi absoluta confianza._

 _-_ **Me alegro por los dos, estoy seguro que ambos lograran encontrar la paz que los Siete Reinos buscan desde hace muchos años. Ambos son muy buenas personas, algo que el pueblo busca y necesita desde décadas** _–_ _Comentó Ser Davos, para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse junto a Gendry para preparar los cuervos al tiempo en que eran seguidos por Ser Jorah y Berric, dejándome sola junto a Jon._

 _–_ **Bien, partiremos rumbo a Winterfell en unos minutos… Imagino que estás ansioso por ver a tus hermanos otra vez** _–_ _Comenté, observando con una sonrisa al Rey del Norte._

 _-_ **Sabes… Por muchos años, con la muerte de mi hermano Robb creí que todos estaban muertos mientras yo me encontraba sirviendo a la Guardia de la Noche, hasta que Sam, un gran amigo en la Guardia me comentó que él había ayudado a mi hermano Bran a cruzar el Muro…** _–_ _Susurró con algo de nostalgia, ganándose mi mirada atenta ante su relato –_ **Luego, después de la traición que sufrí allí, apareció mi hermana Sansa y juntos logramos derrotar a Ramsay Bolton y recuperar nuestro hogar. Aunque en la batalla nos enteramos que nuestro hermano menor, Rickon era su prisionero… Lo vi morir delante de mis ojos, atravesado por una flecha mientras corría hacía mi, escapando de ese maldito…** _\- Continuó, apretando fuertemente sus puños con mucha angustia en sus ojos, por lo que lo interrumpí, atrayéndolo firmemente hacía mis brazos, después de unos segundos continuó hablando –_ **Junto a Sansa recuperamos Winterfell, asumiendo que éramos los últimos que quedábamos con vida. Ya que a pesar de que mi amigo Sam había visto a Bran cruzar el Muro, yo que había visto con mis propios ojos el peligro que azotaba más allá del Muro no podía imaginar como mi hermano siendo un lisiado podría aguantar allí por tantos años… Por lo que el saber que ahora Sansa, Bran y Arya me esperan juntos allí en Winterfell me causa una felicidad inimaginable…** _\- Concluyó, abrazándome fuertemente por mi cintura, colocando su frente junto a la mía mientras en sus labios se formaba una gran sonrisa que me hacía perder la cordura. Tener a aquel hombre de esa forma, ver y comprender que por más de que se muestre ante los demás como un guerrero firme, orgulloso y algo frío, aquel hombre era simplemente alguien que había sido azotado por un gran sufrimiento, amaba con todo su corazón a sus hermanos y no dudaría en darlo todo por sus seres queridos. Aquello me enternecía totalmente, por lo que lo tomé de sus mejillas con ambas manos, para observarlo fijamente a sus ojos y juntar sus labios con los míos, para perdernos en un beso profundo que duró segundos, minutos u horas… El tiempo no importaba, Cersei Lannister no importaba, tampoco el Rey de la Noche, solo nosotros dos._

 _-_ **Yo también estoy algo ansiosa por conocer a tu familia, Jon** _–_ _Susurré a centímetros de su boca luego de separar nuestros labios, regalándole una sonrisa sincera –_ **Ambos hemos pasado por mucho dolor a lo largo de nuestras vidas… Hemos perdido a muchos seres queridos y también hemos sufrido el verdadero significado de la soledad** _–_ _Murmuré, sin dejar de observarlo a sus ojos –_ **Pero eso es pasado, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro y sé que juntos podremos ser felices… Es extraño admitirlo, pero a pesar de conocerte hace no mucho tiempo, a tu lado soy feliz… Y este sentimiento que generas en mí como te dije, creí haberlo olvidado hace tiempo. Puede sonar algo apresurado, pero no tengo dudas de que te amo Jon Snow.** _–_ _Concluí con decisión y algo sonrojada, al tiempo en que el me sonrió y volvió a besarme con gran intensidad, causando mi éxtasis._

 _-_ **Se que a tu lado seré feliz y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser el esposo que te mereces y hacerte feliz cada día… Yo también te amo, Daenerys Targaryen.** _–_ _Musitó al separarse de mis labios, provocando que sea yo quien lo bese con desesperación en aquel momento, atrayéndolo cada vez mas hacía mi cuerpo y sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa de felicidad entre sus labios._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mientras tanto, varios kilómetros alejados del barco en el cual se encontraban Jon y Daenerys, más precisamente en la fortaleza de Winterfell, aquella que fue fundada hace más de ocho mil años por Brandon el Constructor, fundador de la Casa Stark y también creador del Muro, se encontraban los tres herederos de Winterfell reunidos con sus vasallos en el salón principal. Solo hace unas horas habían enjuiciado y ejecutado a Lord Petyr Baelish por conspirar con Cersei Lannister y traicionar a Lord Eddard Stark, antiguo Guardián del Norte y padre de los susodichos. Ninguno en la sala había desaprobado aquella decisión, muy por el contrario, los Lores del Norte y del Nido de Águilas estaban conformes, ya que era de público conocimiento la lealtad que pregonaban estos hacía Lord Eddard Stark y hacía Lord Jon Arryn._

 _Por otro lado, el joven Brandon Stark, proclamado por el mismo y su antecesor como "El Cuervo de Tres Ojos" se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y se lo notaba ido, como si el acontecimiento que acababa de ocurrir no le importara en lo absoluto…_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Brandon Stark._**

 _Me encontraba observando serenamente como los Lores del Norte y del Valle murmuraban y opinaban acerca de la decisión tomada por Sansa, Arya y por mí con respecto a la ejecución de Meñique, cuando de repente una nueva visión del pasado azotó mi mente._

 _Al concentrarme en aquella visión, de pronto me vi sobre un gran prado en algún lugar de los Siete Reinos, frente a tres personas. Pude reconocer a mi tía, Lyanna Stark, la verdadera madre de Jon, junto a Rhaegar Targaryen, el primogénito del Rey Loco, Aerys Targaryen. Lo que me sorprendió fue reconocer a un Septón y allí lo comprendí… Comprendí toda la farsa que había sido la rebelión de Robert Baratheon. Todos habíamos sido víctimas de aquella vil mentira, pude observar la felicidad en el rostro de mi tía mientras susurraba las palabras sagradas junto a Rhaegar en frente del Septón, uniéndose ambos en matrimonio… Pude notar el amor en la mirada de ambos. Rhaegar no secuestró ni violó a Lyanna, ella se escapó de Robert porque lo amaba. Me quedé atónito observando cómo ambos unían sus labios cuando de repente mi mente me llevó nuevamente a aquella visión que había tenido al ser rescatado por mi tío Benjen Stark. Allí estaba, dentro de aquella torre en Dorne, frente a mi tía recostada en una cama muriendo desangrada, susurrándole algo al oído a mi padre antes de entregarle al recién nacido Jon, algo que aquella vez no llegué a comprender pero que ahora lo escuché más que claro… "No dejes que Robert lo descubra… Su nombre es… Aegon Targaryen"…_

 _Luego de aquella visión y aún ante mi sorpresa, mi mente me llevó a la actualidad, pero a un lugar alejado de Winterfell. Comprendí que me encontraba dentro de una embarcación, pero mayor fue mi asombro al observar a Jon besando y abrazando a una mujer de cabellos plateados a la cual rápidamente identifique como Daenerys Targaryen, la Madre de Dragones. Cuando ambos se separaron pude percibir la misma mirada entre ellos que anteriormente había observado en Rhaegar y mi tía Lyanna… La mirada del amor puro. Escuché como ambos hablaban acerca de marchar hacía Winterfell en ese mismo instante y luego de unos minutos observé como ambos, junto con tres acompañantes subían encima de un Dragón y partían de aquel lugar._

 _Ante aquello, volví en mí y observé nuevamente el salón principal de mi hogar… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí una gran culpa e indecisión al haber descubierto los verdaderos orígenes de mi hermano mayor, el secreto que mi padre se había llevado a su tumba y que ahora yo era el único en todo el mundo que lo sabía… Jon nunca fue un bastardo, sino que resulta ser el verdadero heredero legítimo del Trono de Hierro por Derecho de Sangre, pero haber visto aquella mirada que él y la Madre de Dragones se dirigían mutuamente… Haber visto por primera vez la felicidad en el rostro de Jon durante mucho tiempo… Hacía que la indecisión de contarle o no sobre sus orígenes me azotaran y el hecho de saber que ambos se dirigían hacia nuestro hogar, no ayudaba en nada por lo que solo atiné a soltar algunas palabras observando seriamente hacía los rostros de mis dos hermanas._

 _-_ **Jon viene en camino hacía aquí junto a Daenerys Targaryen...** _–_ _Susurré, causando sorpresa y felicidad en ambas, como también el asombro de todos los presentes… Pero yo no podía hacer a un lado mi nerviosismo e indecisión…_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado! Son libres de darme su opinión y sus críticas, las recibiré con gusto. Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews! Saludos!**_


	3. Capítulo III: Revelación y Decisiones

_**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia y hacer una especial mención que se me pasó en el capítulo anterior, gracias a The Summer Breeze por dejar tu review! Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III: Revelación y Decisiones.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Daenerys Targaryen.**_

 _Llevábamos un poco más de dos horas encima de Drogon, el frío comenzaba a azotarme, sin dudas no estaba acostumbrada al clima duro del Norte. Jon me había colocado su abrigo de piel, argumentando que él estaba acostumbrado al frío y al haberse criado en esta región, no le afectaba para nada sino que al contrario, lo prefería ante el calor de Dragonstone. Lo que me causo un poco de gracia, no entendía cómo podía gustarle este frío. Luego recordé que él solo había estado en Dragonstone aparte del Norte, al contrario que yo, que aún teniendo su misma edad, prácticamente había recorrido todos los climas del mundo. Él iba sosteniéndose en mi cintura, procurando no soltarse ante la velocidad con la que volaba uno de mis hijos. Sonreí al ver su semblante de reojo, aún no podía creer como estaba tan tranquilo al interactuar con los dragones y menos aún no entendía como ellos parecían demostrar cierta devoción, aquello era algo que me intrigaba y provocaba que me enamore mas de aquel hombre._

 _Detrás de Jon, se encontraban Davos, Gendry y Jorah, quienes se hallaban notoriamente nerviosos y asustados por el viaje, a lo que atiné a sonreír y bromear un poco._

 _-_ **Ser Davos, Gendry, procuren sostenerse bien por favor… No quisiera que se caigan desde esta distancia, supongo que saben lo que implicaría una caída desde aquí, considerando que estamos a una distancia del suelo superior a la Puerta de la Luna del Nido de Águilas… Jon, ¿De cuantos pies era la distancia del vacío de la Puerta de la Luna?** _– Pregunté, divertida al ver las miradas de Davos y Gendry, para luego observar a Jon, quien entendió mi intención de inmediato, respondiendo mi sonrisa._

 _-_ **Si no me equivoco… Eran unos 600 pies de distancia… -** _Respondió sonriendo, para luego asomarse un poco al vacio –_ **Y si mi vista no me falla, en este momento debemos ir a 1200 pies de altura, por lo que ella tiene razón, agárrense fuerte, no quiero que se caigan desde aquí… Tomaría días encontrar sus restos y tiempo es lo que no nos sobra** _– Comentó, causando el terror en los rostros de ambos y la carcajada de ser Jorah._

 _-_ **Sin duda estaba más seguro en el Lecho de Pulgas con Cersei Lannister tras mi cuello…** _\- Susurró Gendry, provocándome una carcajada al igual que a Jon._

 _-_ **¿Cuánto crees que falta Jon?** _– Pregunté, algo ansiosa por llegar a Winterfell._

 _-_ **No falta mucho, a esta velocidad quizás estemos allí en media hora… Ya pasamos hace tiempo la Isla del Oso, en donde se encuentra la Casa Mormont** _– Comentó, provocando que dirija mi mirada hacía Jorah, quien se encontraba algo pensativo –_ **Y aquello sin dudas es Bosquespeso, en donde se encuentran los Glover, pronto veremos la fortaleza de Winterfell** _– Explicó, señalando a un profundo bosque en donde se podía divisar un palacio bastante extenso, el cual era el hogar de la Casa Glover._

 _-_ **Ser Jorah, quizás pronto se encuentre con su familia…** _\- Comenté, llamando la atención del nombrado y de Jon._

 _-_ **Si Khalessi, aunque no creo que me reciban con los brazos abiertos…** _\- Respondió, aún cabizbajo._

 _-_ **Jorah, lo que hayas hecho en el pasado ya está perdonado, en nombre de la Casa Stark. He servido durante mucho tiempo a tu padre en la Guardia, y sé que él estaría orgulloso por la persona en la que te has convertido. Diste tu vida varias veces por tu Reina, serviste con lealtad y te enfrentaste a peligros que muchos hombres solo conocen en sus pesadillas. Sin dudas Lady Mormont estará orgullosa de recibirte nuevamente en tu hogar** _– Interrumpió Jon, ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento sincero por parte de Jorah, provocándome una sonrisa al ver la interacción entre ellos dos, ya que había pensado que las cosas entre ellos serían mucho más difíciles luego de mi confesión y de la unión que tendría con Jon._

 _-_ **Agradezco sus palabras, mi Rey** _– Agradeció Jorah, provocando una sonrisa en Davos al notar como se había dirigido hacía Jon –_ **Lady Mormont… Supongo que ahora la Señora de la Isla de los Osos es Lady Lyanna, mi sobrina… ¿Me equivoco?** _– Preguntó._

 _-_ **Estas en lo cierto, ella es la señora de los Mormont… A pesar de su corta edad, lleva sus obligaciones de una manera admirable. Sin dudas es una de las personas más importantes del Norte, gracias a su determinación y coraje es que hemos recuperado Winterfell** _._ **Claramente le hace honor al apellido Mormont, al igual que usted.** _– Explicó, provocando que quiera conocer pronto a Lady Mormont, sin dudas creo que me caería bien._

 _-_ **Ya quiero verla… La última vez que la vi la llevaba en mis brazos, seguramente mi padre y sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella** _– Susurró Jorah con una sonrisa, causando lo mismo en Jon._

 _-_ **Y la verás pronto** _– Asintió, tomando una de mis manos, para señalar en una dirección en el suelo, en donde note que entre las nubes comenzaba a verse una enorme fortaleza –_ **Al parecer ya llegamos, diría que aterricemos un poco antes de llegar, ya que posiblemente entren en pánico al ver a Drogon y a Rhaegal sobrevolar Winterfell…** _\- Sugirió sonriendo a lo que yo asentí y ordené a mis hijos el aterrizaje a unos pocos kilómetros del hogar de Jon._

 _Al bajar de Drogon, ambos dragones partieron del lugar para sobrevolar la zona y explorar el lugar, por lo que nosotros comenzamos a caminar lentamente en dirección a Winterfell. Jorah, Gendry y Davos caminaban delante nuestro, atentos ante cualquier altercado, mientras que Jon se mantenía protegiéndome a mi lado. Observe su semblante y noté como no podía dejar de sonreír, tampoco podía ocultar su ansiedad por ver a sus hermanos y regresar a su hogar, por lo que tomé una de sus manos entre la mía, llamando su atención._

 _-_ **¿Ansioso?** _– Pregunté, provocando que su sonrisa se incrementara._

 _-_ **Solo un poco…** _\- Soltó, causándome un poco de gracia, mientras acariciaba mi mano con la suya –_ **Quiero que conozcas a mis hermanas… Seguro que Arya te caerá muy bien, al igual que Sansa…** _\- Susurró, provocándome una sonrisa mientras observaba hacía delante, donde pude distinguir a lo lejos cuatro siluetas paradas en las puertas de Winterfell._

 _-_ **Aquí estamos…** _\- Susurró Davos, deteniéndonos a pocos metros de las puertas, siendo observados atentamente por las cuatro personas, cuando noté que la más pequeña comenzó a llorar y a correr para abrazar fuertemente a Jon, provocándome una sonrisa al ver aquella reacción y comprender que ellos eran los jóvenes Stark._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jon Snow.**_

 _Finalmente la tenía entre mis brazos… Después de años de creerla muerta al igual que Rickon y Robb, allí estaba abrazándome al igual que cuando convivíamos todos pacíficamente con nuestro padre. Allí estaba ahora, con Arya abrazada a mí, llorando en mi hombro enfrente de Sansa y de Bran, quienes observaban la escena con una gran sonrisa. También, para mi sorpresa, se encontraba mi amigo Sam quien me observaba con alegría, mientras sostenía la silla de mi hermano. Al separarme un poco de Arya, la observe a sus ojos, junto a mis hermanos y sonreí._

 _-_ **Estoy en casa…** _\- Susurré, mientras Arya limpiaba sus lagrimas en sus mejillas y asentía con una sonrisa –_ **Finalmente todos nos hemos reunido** … **Bran, Arya… Por mucho tiempo los creí muertos…** _\- Musité, mientras me azotaban los recuerdos de nuestro pasado._

 _-_ **Sobrevivimos, eso es lo que importa y de ahora en mas nos cuidaremos entre nosotros como nunca** _– Respondió Arya con decisión, cuando de repente llevo su atención hacía uno de mis acompañantes -_ **¿¡Gendry!? ¡Sobreviviste!** _– Exclamó con alegría, para luego darle un abrazo al hijo de Robert, ante su evidente sonrojo. En ese momento sentí la mirada seria que Bran me dirigía, por lo que me acerque hacía el._

 _-_ **¿Cómo lo has llevado tu Bran?** _– Pregunté, tocando su hombro con mi mano sin dejar de observarlo con una sonrisa._

 _-_ **He cruzado el Muro… Ahora soy el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, Jon** _– Respondió, ante mi sorpresa por su hazaña, aunque no entendí lo último._

 _-_ **¿Cuervo de Tres Ojos?** _– Pregunté nuevamente, mirándolo con cara de no entender nada, provocando una pequeña risa en Sam._

 _-_ **Puedo ver el pasado… Puedo ver lo que ocurre en todo el mundo en este momento… Lo veo todo Jon.** _– Contestó, seriamente sin dejar de observar mis ojos._

 _-_ **Jon… ¿No me presentarás ante tus hermanos?** _– Escuché aquella voz por detrás de mí, por lo que me volteé con una sonrisa para tomarla suavemente de su mano._

 _-_ **Lo siento mi Reina…** _\- Me disculpé, mientras ella me regalaba una dulce sonrisa, logrando derretirme como el Dragón que era –_ **Hermanos… Ella es Daenerys Targaryen, legítima Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos, Madre de los Dragones y Reina de Dragonstone.** _– Susurré, presentando a Daenerys a los demás, hasta que alguien interrumpió._

 _-_ **Olvidaste decir Reina de Meeren, Khalessi del Gran Mar de Hierba, La que no Arde y Rompedora de Cadenas…** _\- Intercedió Ser Davos, causando una pequeña carcajada en la Targaryen._

 _-_ **Veo que lo has aprendido mejor que Jon, Ser Davos** _– Comentó –_ **Es un gusto en conocerlos a todos, su hermano me ha hablado mucho de ustedes** _– Musitó con una sonrisa –_ **Lady Sansa, Lady Arya y Lord Bran…** _\- Susurró, observando a cada uno, para luego dirigirse a Sam –_ **Y tú debes ser Samwell Tarly… Jon también me ha hablado mucho de ti…** _\- Comentó, algo incomoda al observar a Sam, supuse que recordó como ordenó quemar a su padre y a su hermano mayor._

 _-_ **Daenerys luchará junto a nosotros frente a la amenaza más allá del Muro… Es una gran Reina, este tiempo que pase con ella hizo darme cuenta de todas sus cualidades. Es la Reina que Poniente necesita, por lo que decidí arrodillarme ante ella y reconocerla como la Reina Legítima** _– Comenté, sorprendiendo a mis tres hermanos y a Sam e incluso noté como Bran y mi amigo apartaban la mirada, algo incómodos._

 _-_ **El gusto es nuestro Mi Reina, pero Jon… No creo que sea conveniente que esto sea lo primero que le informes a nuestros abanderados tras tu vuelta…** _\- Susurró Sansa, preocupada por la posible reacción de los demás Lores del Norte._

 _-_ **Jon… Debemos hablar… - Musitó Bran, observándome fijamente a los ojos – Es algo urgente, que solo nos concierne a nuestras hermanas, a ti y a Daenerys Targaryen…** _\- Sentenció seriamente, causando mi sorpresa al igual que la de Danny._

 _-_ **¿Qué es lo que debes decirnos Bran?** _– Pregunté, intrigado ante la actitud de mi hermano._

 _-_ **Este lugar no es seguro… Vayamos al Bosque de Dioses, allí podremos hablar tranquilos y sin que nadie oiga** _– Respondió seriamente, por lo que asentí, para luego despedir momentáneamente a los demás y tomar la silla de mi hermano para partir a aquel lugar que se encontraba a poca distancia del castillo, siendo seguido de cerca por Arya, mientras que un poco más atrás caminaba Sansa mientras hablaba con Daenerys._

 _En el camino hacía el Bosque de los Dioses, mi mente trabajaba a mil pensando en que era lo que tenía para decirme Bran… Sin dudas tenía un mal presentimiento, mi estomago se revolvía… No había entendido a que se refería mi hermano con que lo veía todo. Intenté apartar mi nerviosismo observando hacía atrás, viendo a Daenerys hablar alegremente con mi hermana Sansa. El ver su sonrisa verdaderamente me tranquilizó, aun no podía creer lo que provocaba aquella mujer en mi. Sin dudas se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes, y una de las mayores razones por las que estaría dispuesto a dejar mi vida atrás ante el Rey de la Noche con tal de salvarla a ella. Eso y ver la sonrisa de mis hermanas ante la alegría de estar reunidos nuevamente, me llenaba el alma y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, logrando la atención de Bran, quien me observó seriamente y luego bajó su mirada._

 _-_ **Aquí está bien…** _\- Susurró Bran, una vez que llegamos bajo el árbol de los antiguos Dioses, junto al pequeño lago que había allí… No pude evitar recordar como nuestro padre se aislaba aquí cada vez que tenía que pensar, sin dudas lo echaba de manos._

 _-_ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir Bran?** _– Preguntó Sansa, algo incomoda por la intriga que generaba nuestro hermano._

 _-_ **Primero… Daenerys Targaryen** _– Susurró, llamando la atención de la susodicha –_ **Debes hablar con Samwell y contarle acerca de la muerte de su padre y su hermano mayor, será lo mejor** _– Comentó, sorprendiéndome totalmente, al igual que a Danny, debido a que solo nosotros y su consejo sabíamos lo que había ocurrido allí._

 _-_ **¿Pero cómo…?** _– Preguntó Daenerys, aún sin salir de su sorpresa._

 _-_ **Como le he dicho a Jon, soy el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, yo lo veo todo…** _\- Respondió aún serio, para después tomar la palabra nuevamente –_ **Se acerca de tu exilio fuera del continente, al igual que se de la muerte de Khal Drogo y de tu reciente pérdida… Lo siento, Daenerys** _– Susurró ante una sorprendida Daenerys, para luego dirigir su mirada hacía mi –_ **También se** **acerca de la traición y del asesinato que sufriste en manos de los de la Guardia de la Noche, Jon, como también se cómo te sacrificaste por Daenerys y los demás frente al Ejercito de los Muertos y como luego nuestro tío Benjen logró rescatarte…** _\- Siguió, ahora sorprendiéndome a mí, logrando toda mi atención –_ _ **Pero eso no es todo…**_ _\- Musitó, haciendo una pausa cerrando sus ojos, como pensando cómo seguir –_ **También se todo acerca del mayor secreto que nuestro padre se llevo a su tumba… Se acerca de tus orígenes, Jon** _– Comentó, provocando que abra mis ojos de par en par._

 _-_ **¿Sus orígenes? ¿De qué estás hablando Bran?** _– Preguntó Arya, algo alterada._

 _-_ **No puedes arrodillarte ante Daenerys, porque estarías perdiendo el Derecho de Sangre que a ti te corresponde…** _\- Siguió, sin responderle a Arya._

 _-_ **¿Derecho de Sangre? ¿Qué significa eso?** _– Interrogó Daenerys, algo ansiosa por saber a qué se refería mi hermano._

 _-_ **Tu en realidad no eres nuestro medio hermano, ni eres hijo de nuestro padre… eres el hijo de nuestra tía Lyanna…** _\- Reveló, causando la sorpresa de todos, paralizándome al ver revelada mi verdad frente a mí._

 _-_ **¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?** _– Preguntó Daenerys, preocupada por la respuesta que mi hermano podría llegar a darle._

 _-_ **La rebelión de Robert fue basada en una mentira… Nuestra tía lo abandonó tras haberse enamorado de Rhaegar Targaryen… Ellos escaparon juntos, un Septón anuló el matrimonio de él con Elia Martell y luego lo caso con nuestra tía…** _\- Comentó Bran, mientras que yo debido a la impresión tuve que mantenerme parado apoyando mis brazos en uno de los arboles más cercanos –_ **Luego, nuestro padre la encontró en una Torre en Dorne, desangrándose después de haber parido, y ella con sus últimas palabras te entregó en sus brazos y le pidió que te cuide y que te reclame como suyo para protegerte de la furia de Robert Baratheon, no sin antes darte un nombre…** _\- Susurró, volviendo a hacer una pausa mientras me observaba fijamente –_ **Jon… Tu verdadero nombre es Aegon Targaryen, eres el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen, el hijo mayor de Aerys Targaryen, y de Lyanna Stark… Eres el legítimo heredero del Trono de Hierro, nunca has sido un bastardo…** _\- Sentenció, causando la impresión en mis hermanas y mi silencio al igual que el de Daenerys._

 _-_ **No puede ser posible… Yo… No puedo ser tu tía…** _\- Susurró, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas ante la atenta mirada de Sansa y de Bran. Al escuchar su llanto, exploté. Golpee fuertemente el tronco del árbol en el cual me encontraba apoyado, agrietando la madera y lastimando mis nudillos, al mismo tiempo en que no pude evitar las lágrimas._

 _-_ **Yo… Yo… No quiero esto. No quiero ser el legítimo heredero del Trono de Hierro… ¡Maldición!** _– Maldecí ante mi rabia, para luego volver a golpear aquel tronco causándome dañe nuevamente en mis nudillos._

 _-_ **Lo siento, Jon… Creí que merecías saber la verdad…** _\- Susurró Bran, sin dejar de mirar hacía el suelo._

 _-_ **Jon… Mírame, por favor…** _\- Musitó Daenerys, abrazándome por mi espalda._

 _-_ **Daenerys… Yo…** _\- Respondí sin dejar atrás mis lagrimas, para luego ser interrumpido por sus labios, reconfortándome y logrando calmarme ante la sorpresa de mis hermanos –_ **Daenerys…** _\- Susurré, al separarme de sus labios, para luego observar la determinación en sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas._

 _-_ **No me importa todo esto… No me importa que seas hijo de quien seas… Lo único que me importa eres tú, ya te lo he dicho, pero no me importa repetirlo si es necesario, te amo y al estar a tu lado soy feliz…** _\- Musitó con una sonrisa enternecedora mientras enfrentaba a mis ojos –_ **A pesar de todo esto, quiero seguir adelante con nuestros planes y casarme contigo, siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo…** _\- Susurró, sin dejar de observarme, por lo que la tome de sus mejillas con ambas manos para acariciarla suavemente._

 _-_ **Tienes razón, Daenerys…** _\- Asentí, para luego darle un beso en su frente –_ **Sin dudas, dentro de mi existe una confrontación de sentimientos… Por un lado la alegría de saber finalmente mi origen y por el otro, la terrible tristeza causada por el riesgo a perder a la persona que amo** _– Confesé, provocando una sonrisa tanto en mis hermanas como en Daenerys –_ **Pero a decir verdad… Esto no cambia el hecho de que yo sea Jon Snow, bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark y hermano de Bran Stark, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Rickon Stark y de Robb Stark** _– Susurré, mientras Bran soltó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar mis palabras –_ **A pesar de que mis orígenes sean otros… Nuestro padre me crió como si fuese su hijo, me cuidó y me protegió… Me enseño acerca del significado de ser un Stark. Amo el frio reconfortante de nuestro hogar en Winterfell y sobretodo, amo el Norte y amo a Daenerys Targaryen, mi futura esposa… Ese es Jon Snow… Ese soy yo…** _\- Concluí con determinación antes de que Daenerys vuelva a atrapar mis labios con los suyos, luego, al separarme recibí los abrazos de Sansa y de Arya quienes también se permitieron soltar algunas lagrimas sobre mis hombros._

 _-_ **Tú también siempre serás nuestro hermano mayor, Jon. Siempre te veremos como tal.** _– Comentó Arya, ganando mi sonrisa como la de todos los presentes._

 _-_ **Creo que esta conversación debe quedar en secreto… Solo nosotros debemos saber que ha ocurrido aquí, después de todo Jon es el Rey en el Norte y no será bien visto por los demás Lores si se llegase a descubrir su verdadero origen, además de que no aceptaran su unión…** _\- Susurró Bran, observándome a mi junto a Daenerys._

 _-_ **Creo tener la solución…** _– Interrumpió Sansa, observándome con una sonrisa –_ **Después de todo creo que es lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta el futuro de nuestra Casa** _– Comentó, llamando mi atención –_ **Mi última acción como Lady de Winterfell antes de que retomes el cargo, será reconocerte como el legítimo hijo de nuestro padre, dándote el apellido Stark y así nuestra casa no se perderá en el olvido, ya que Bran no puede engendrar hijos y llegado el caso en que Arya y yo tengamos hijos, posiblemente no lleven nuestro apellido…** _\- Susurró, ante la atenta mirada de mis hermanos –_ **A partir de hoy, todos te reconocerán como Jon Stark, Rey del Norte y Señor de Winterfell…** _– Concluyó, para luego observarnos alegremente._

 _-_ **Gracias Lady Sansa, prometo que nunca olvidaré esto… Gracias por apoyarnos tanto a mí como a tu hermano…** _\- Susurró Daenerys, abrazando fuertemente a mí hermana, ante mi sonrisa._

 _-_ **No tienen que agradecer absolutamente nada, Jon es mi hermano mayor, todos nosotros ya hemos sufrido demasiado… Y el invierno ya llegó, por lo que debemos protegernos entre nosotros y cuidar el uno del otro…** _\- Comentó Sansa, dirigiendo su mirada hacía el castillo de Winterfell._

 _-_ **Cuando cae la nieve y soplan los blancos vientos el Lobo solitario muere… Pero la manada sobrevive** _– Susurré, recordando aquellas palabras de nuestro padre, causando el asentimiento y la sonrisa de mis hermanos –_ **Ahora regresemos, nuestros abanderados nos esperan…** _– Musité, para tomar la mano de Daenerys entre la mía y así dirigirme a la Sala de Audiencias dentro del Palacio de Winterfell, siendo seguido por mis hermanos, sin dudas ahora nos encontrábamos más unidos que nunca…_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier critica o comentario que quieran hacer será muy bien recibido. Dejen sus reviews, pronto subiré la continuación. Saludos a todos!**_


End file.
